So Called Chaotic
by GothicLover13
Summary: A girl from Haruhi's past has come back to reclaim a promise that had been broken long ago. This time she's back with a new lease on life. She is broken and scarred. She lost the emotion of love and family. Will she ever find both or will she rin again?
1. Falling In Truth

Chapter One:

The past is the past, but just because it has already happened doesn't mean it doesn't kill you inside to know it happened. I had to run away from my past and so far it hasn't caught up with me, yet. I know it will but hopefully not soon. I ran away to America for a few years and now..now I am back. The whole time being on my own. My dad, the one who actually loved me, had died along with my brother, he was only two. My family didn't want me not even my own mom. So I ran.

Call me a coward.  
>Call me weak.<p>

Call me any name you have, because I know I am those names. Now I have the chance to turn my life around for real. I have been accepted into the great Ouran Highschool. I have even disguised myself as a guy because I mean I have seen those things they call uniforms for girls. No thank you.

Currently I am looking down at the site of the Host Club messing with the girls hearts. The poor naive fools. I laid on the tree branchover the twins and watched at a teacup tumbled to the floor.

"Kaoru!" His twin called.

The one, Hikaru took his brothers hand gently and kissed it. I rolled my eyes and looked at the girls reaction and snorted unlady like. The looks on their face was to much. I started laughing and laughing. I knew they had heard me, and even if they hadn't they knew a few seconds later when I fell out of the tree, which caught the attentions of the the twins and Kyouya Ootori. They stared at me and stared and stared.

"Um...Hello?" I said

"Who are you?" The twins asked in unison

"Michi Cabinaw. 3-A, father and little brother are deceased, on a scolarship for highest grades and for art." Ootori said looking down the notebook.

"Are you done revealing part of my past?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Part?" He questioned looking through some papers.

"Ya, part, now if you'll excuse me." I said and was about to walk away until I heard something I thought I'd never hear again.

"Mimi?" A quiet feminine voice asked.

My head whipped around to see the brunette who I had to leave long ago.

"Haru-chan?" I asked.

I was glopped by the girl and we both fell to the ground, I looked up and saw tears coming froom the younger girl. I wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly.

"Kawaii!" Was heard and I noticed we had caught everyones attention.

Haruhi stood up and pulled me with her. She took in my short red hair, my emerald eyes, the black lip ring and eyebrow ring. I stuck my tongue out to show off the red tongue ring and laughed at her wided eyes. She brought her fist back and punched my shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked, pouting as i did.

Gasps were heard around us and I looked to see looks of horror around me.

"A young prince should never use such language in the pressence of a young lady." A blond said coming up to me.

Honestly just because he said that I was tempted to just say cuss words. Something about him just really annoyed me, it could be he was sparkling though.

"I'll get over it." I said shrugging and turned away.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I thought it was obvious. I came back to keep my promise with you. I may have paused it but you are back to play. I will keep my promise and never leave again Haruhi." i said with confidence.

"Moe! Kawaii!" The girls screetched around us.

"I'll see you after schoo, I'll let you get back to your...club. Until then." I said and turned, then waved over my shoulder.

I found my friend again.

**(Sorry this is short, It will be longer next time. But please Rate and Submit.)**


	2. Pysical Exams

A few days had passed and I had been spending more and more time with Haruhi. I saw the host club but never struck up a conversation. I didn't want them to know more than they should. It was the day of Physical Exams and I knew their plan of hiding Haruhi's gender. They still didn't realise mine..

And of course Tamaki has already pissed me off in only knowing him 3 days and seeing him for an hour or two a day. Moron.

**-flashback to yesterday-**

I looked on, watching tamaki give a weird look in his day dream. He was an odd one..

"Tama-chan seems to be enjoying himself huh?" Hunny-senpai asked looking innocent.

"He's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru said.

Tamaki looked over dramatically, but then when isn't he? he stood up and addressed one of the twins.

"And this Hikaru, this is all apart of my stratagy. While you have spent all this time being obviously blinded by your jealousy, I've seen the out come of this charade. This anime is clearly a romantic school comedy, Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love intrests." He said striking a moronic pose.

And why the hell is he sparkling again?

"Ya? Then what are we?" The twins asked in unison.

"Think closely on what you say next." I said in a low voice.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." He said and pulled a stick out of no where and drew a line. "So then please make sure you don't step across this line."

"You've got to be kidding." the twins said together.

I lunged for the boy but a hand landed in my head and held me back. Try as I might the hand would not let up and let me kill the moron. When I looked up I saw the stotic boy from my class holding me back with a repremanding look.

"Fine. I'll be good...for now." I said and stopped trying for the blond. I had to stand next to the giant just in case.

Stupid giant.

Luckily I snuck away and bounced over to Haruhi for a little bit. We talked about what to buy for dinner tonight. I live a bit away, enough to walk, and so we eat dinner together everyday, I am always helping to pay though. We still haven't talked about what happened to me, she hasn't seen my eye yet. It was always covered. I had been in America since I was 13, I had been taken in by an abusive family, even their boy and girl was. I still have marks, I secretly wrote every night and sent it in to a publisher, My book did great over there and i still kept in contact to see if it would be going anywhere else. That's how I left and came back here.

It had always been a dream to be published, I loved telling stories and to have them for people to see was exciting to say the least.

Haruhi and I both turned when we heard they were coming up with a plan to conceal her identity.

"I got it. You don't want me to be found out, because then I wouldn't be able to pay off my debt." She said and started calculating.

"I gotta go to work, she you tonight." I said and pecked her forehead.

I left the boys in an uproar about that one.

**+Time Skip+**

"I can't believe you sold out for something I could have bought, Baka." I said bumping her lightly on the head.

"Shut up. I'm weak. Sue me." She grumbled beside me.

We were going to get our physicals done, I was getting mine done with her, which the boys didn't know about...ever.

"Mr. Fujioka, i'm your nurse for the physical exam this afternoon. Please come this way." The woman said and dragged her away.

I followed since I was just naturally curious and wanted to see Tamaki fail epically. I saw Mitsukini and Takashi dressed up as dactors and couldn't help but giggle, it was kinda funny.

"Their so obvious." Haruhi said sweatdropping and I just nodded with her.

"I have those two their just in case something happens." Kyouya stated, popping up out of no where and scaring me to death.

"Why are they in doctor's costumes then?" I asked holding my now flat chest.

"They are just helping to set the mood, they make it feel like a real espionage mission." He said pushing up his glasses.

We walked and I watched around me as they chatted. Soon we stopped and watched the Hitatchiin's do their 'Brotherly Love' act. Girls are so weird these days...I mean I love yaoi as much as the next Otaku, but this is..eh. Haruhi was pulled away by Takashi and Mitsukini and thrown into a near by room. This was just part one, from me, and the others, against Tamaki. Moron.

All the girls waited in anticipation fro Tamaki...excuse me, Haruhi, to come out of the room. I tried to not crack a smile, but it just wasn't working. I stood in between Kyouya and Takashi and just watched the fun come to me.

"Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said pulling back the curtain.

Everything went silent, then all the girls went wild and kept asking why Tamaki was dressing up. The twins and I started laughing, laughing so hard the were crying. I hid my laugh behind my hand and watched as Tamaki got really flustered.

"I can't believe he Actually did it." One said

"They recognize him! I told you they would see through it." The other said.

Tamaki threw off the wig and grabbed one of the twins around the throat.

"You jerks you said there was no way the girls would recognize me." Tamaki said.

"It was our pay back for calling up the Homosexual supporting cast, besides Michi-senpai came up with the idea." The twin said.

Way to rat me out...

**-Time Skip-**

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, I have been made aware of your situation. And Mr. Morte, your will be right next to him." The nurse said/

"Um..I already had mine, I will just wait." I said standing awkwardly.

Haruhi shut the door as I stood in the middle of the room. At some point the doctor left to go get something and I went into the changing room next to Haruhi to change. I had to go to the art room after and I didn't want to dirty my uniform. I had just taken the wrap off to show my black lace bra and put on my low to the hip jeans. I heard the screen to Haruhi's room open. I didn't hear the door open...

"'Scuse me." Haruhi said.

That didn't sound right.

"No, it's not what you think, please just keep quiet." A male voice said.

Involentarily, my mind flashed back and I started running toward her room and flung back the curtain to see a man with a hand over her mouth. I brought my hand back and it made connection with the guys face, making him fly.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice rang.

The man wass just standing, he held his cheek in vain, when he got kicked by a 'Tama-chan Kick-'. He landed in front of Haruhi and the other's walked in as well.

"One: Good looks that atract the public eye." the twins said together.

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine." Kyouya said.

"Three: Chivalry that you would never be able to overlook-" Takashi stated in a monotone voice next to me.

Holy Bonkers did he have a sexy voice. I felt my face heat up as I realized I was in a bra and low cut jeans.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Mitsukini finished.

Tamaki walked passed me and Haruhi, but put his shirt over her. Takashi walked up and put his over me giving me a knowing look.

"That what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki said finishing it all up.

Why the hell do they have to go through all that?

A while later, after the whole ordeal and sent the doctor on his way to find his daughter and ask for forgiveness. They had been watching him leave out the window.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked bluntly, I just chuckled as the boys stepped back from her in shock.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me, your not still thinking of leaving the Host Club are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Haha Don't be stupid senpai, I have just got to finish my physical exam, as a male student of course. But let me explain i'm not doing this just because your bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay off my debt." She said with a smile lighting up her face.

"And because of the food." I stated and she glared at me.

"That reminds me. Michi-senpai, do you want to explain why you clearly have gained some...assets?" Kyouya said refering to my boobs.

**(Hi guys! Here is another chapter, hopefully this will make up for the first short chapter. Review and Subscribe please!)**


	3. Surprise Guests

Saturday had come no quicker, I had been ducking out on the Host Club, only picking Haruhi up. I couldn't tell them why I was dressed up as a girl for certain reasons. So every time I would see one heading my way I would take off running. Yesterday they came close because of my blasted car, it wouldn't start and after trying to get a jump from a limo driver I figured out it was the fuel pump.

**(What I am about to say next actually happened with me and my car. It was actually really funny, because I had three women teachers help since no guys were there and my dad had to tell me how to get it going. At school. Half an hour before a doctors appointment.)**

While I stood there I called a mechanic near by and ordered a new one. It was ¥31789.14 (About $380.57). More than I wanted but it would have to do. So after I got off the done and Haruhi was in the car waiting, I went to the back of the car, took a wooden stick and started hitting the fuel pump like my dad had taught me. I yelled for Haruhi to start the car and by golly it actually started going. I smiled happily but saw the Host Club running our way. I jumped in my Chevy Blazer Zr2 ('99 black) I threw the stick in the back and peeled out of that parking lot so fast I almost got whiplash. I think I gave it to Haruhi though.

Today though I will be working on that. It was 2pm when I finally got up and got dressed in a pair of torn blue jeans with song names covering them, and a black sports bra. Thankfully it was a sweltering day, keeping me more than warm and I was loving it. Along with working in a bookstore, I occasionally work at a garage with a friend of mine.

I walked outside barefoot and plugged my iPod into the dock by the car. I turned the music up really loud, and at this point I'm glad I have no neighbors besides the forest. Smiling I laid on the creeper (Small board with wheels on it) and rolled under my car to start my work.

**+Time Skip+ Haruhi+**

Saturday afternoon rolled around and me and my dad were getting ready to make a trip to Mimi's house. It wasn't to far from our apartment so we were planning to walk. We were about to walk out when the phone rang, my father went to grab it and I already knew it would be just me. My father came out smiling sheepishly at me and held out the food in a bento box. I took it with a sigh and opened the door.

The Host Club was standing in my way to freedom.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled and glopped me into a killer hug.

I tried to say that I couldn't breathe but my dad had already through Tamaki into a different wall.

"Haruhi you have to watch out for those bugs, you don't know what kind of diseases they carry." My dad said and smiled at the boys.

"I gotta go guys, I can't go do anything with you guys. So..bye." I said quickly and tried to get around them.

No luck. They blocked my way and would not let me leave what so ever. Once again I would try and again I had failed.

"Haruhi, why don't you take them with you?" Her father asked and pushed her out with the boys, but still stomped on Tamaki.

I nodded reluctantly and set off to Mimi's house. We walked and walked, slowly the houses began to disapear more and more, and the trees became more frequent. Soon thee forest had overtaken us and I could tell the guys were getting worried. Every wig that snapped, any sound that was made, put them more and more on edge. Soon we heard faint music playing through the trees.

"We're getting close." I said and picked up the pace.

"Who are we going to see, Haru-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked clutching Usa-chan upon Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"A friend of mine." I said simply and heard the music getting louder.

Smiling I saw the house come into view and the garage door open. I ran quickly to the house, completely forgetting about the club. I heard their feet behind me but I don't think it registered to me, music getting louder and louder the road seemed to go on forever. I skidded in front of the house and in front of the garage and saw feetfrom under the car and knew from the music she would never be able to hear me even if I yelled.

_I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde_  
><em>The best of both worlds when you get inside my place place place with me<em>  
><em>You be the lock, I'll be the key<em>  
><em>Tonight's about to win<em>  
><em>Tell me baby are we more than friends<em>  
><em>Tonight your dinner's free<em>  
><em>What's in it for me<em>

_Oh whoa_  
><em>My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow<em>  
><em>Oh whoa<em>  
><em>Feels so right you just can't say no<em>

_Late night gonna hit the town_  
><em>Gonna take you out<em>  
><em>Gonna make you go<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa<em>  
><em>Midnight Romeo<em>  
><em>Show me yours and I'll show you mine<em>  
><em>Gonna make you sweat<em>  
><em>Gonna feel it head to toe<em>  
><em>You know, I'm your midnight Romeo<em>

_Now it's time_  
><em>I'll turn the lights down low<em>  
><em>Show me yours and I'll show you mine<em>  
><em>Gonna make you sweat<em>  
><em>Gonna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>In my head it's time to lose control<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa<em>  
><em>I'm your midnight Romeo<em>

_Late night gonna hit the town_  
><em>Gonna take you out<em>  
><em>Gonna make you go<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa<em>

_Late night gonna hit the town_  
><em>Gonna take you out<em>  
><em>Gonna make you whoa<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa<em>  
><em>Midnight Romeo<em>  
><em>Show me yours and I'll show you mine<em>  
><em>Gonna make you sweat<em>  
><em>Gonna feel it head to toe<em>  
><em>You know I'm your midnight Romeo<em>

_Late night gonna hit the town_  
><em>Gonna take you out<em>  
><em>Gonna make you go<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa<em>  
><em>Midnight Romeo<em>  
><em>Show me yours and I'll show you mine<em>  
><em>Gonna make you sweat<em>  
><em>Gonna feel it head to toe<em>  
><em>You know I'm your midnight Romeo<em>

We watched as her foot tapped with the beat. I know she would be mad but I still turned the music down and heard her hit her head.

"Ow! Dammit!" She cursed loudly.

She slid out from under the car and saw the club.

I smiled at her when her eyes came in contact with mine. She smiled slightly at me but frowned at the club. I noticed, though, that she had a sports bra on and saw the scars that covered her body. Two tattoos were seen, GR was one, and it was done in beautiful caligraphy, one was red and the other was black. That was on her shoulder.

One her wrist it held Hebrews 4:12. I remember her saying that was her dad's favorite Scripture verse and also hers. I know she missed him.

I ran up and hugged the slightly taller girl and she hugged me back. I handed her the Bento box and she smiled gratefully, I knew she couldn't cook well so I just bring it with me everyday.

"Well come on in." She said taking her iPod, and walking us through the door.


	4. Knowing the Enemy

Watching the Host Club, I saw them move aroud the room with their face full of wonder. They went from room to room looking, they evern went through a hallway that held my room and my Art room. The room was locked.

"Ne Mi-chan, Why are those doors locked?" Mitsukini asked

"Well it's my room and my relaxing room." I said, "And before you ask, no you may not go in there." I said smirking at the group.

Before they could say anything, I heard little paws smacking against the Linolium floor. Soon a small dog came into view, slipping and slidding on the floor. He slid right into my left leg and proceeded to bark at the newcomers. Said dog was a 3 month old golden retriever, his name was Tiberious. I looked down and a half smile graced my cursed lips.

"Yes, my ferocious beast, tell them." I said

"Kawaii!" the boys said, except Takashi and Kyouya.

"Hmm...I wonder where the others are?" I asked

"What other animals do you have?" The twins asked simultaniously

"Another dog and a fox." I said, "Plus that is not counting the animals that are outside." I finished.

"Fox?" They asked again.

Man that was annoying...

"Um..ya? The fox had just been a few months old and its family had left him behind. So since he had no one else I took him in, granted it took about a month to gain his trust, I think he is 6 months now." I said.

I walked away from the group, looking through the house. Giving up on this floor I walked down the stairs into the basement and walked over to the couch in the midddle of the room. I looked over and saw my doberman and my small fox. The Dobi was laying normal and the fox was curled up next to him. I smiled at the sight and watched as the fox's ears twitched as he heard the Club bound the stairs. He opened his eyes sleepily and got up. I walked slowly over to me and waited for me to pick him up.

Spoiled little bugger.

I picked up my fluffy little friend and cuddled him in my arms. Cerberous, my Dobi, woke up then and started growling very viciously at the group. They backed up in fear as the dog came toward them.

"Cerberous. Behave~" I said in a sing song voice.

He looked at me and sat down calmly.

"Come on you wooses, lets go upstairs before you pee yourselves." I said smiling at the Club.

...

"So you know the Host Club Christmas Party is coming up." The twins stated as we sat on my couches.

It wasn't a big living room, it held two couched and two lazy boy chairs. The couches were red and chairs black. A midnight blue shag rug was in the center, with a coffee table in front of one couch. The furniture all faced a plasma screen tv with a DVD and VCR attached. The walls were red with midnight blue cutains. I had a lamp or two that reminded me of the gothic era. I had blankets that my friends had bought me as a welcome home gift on a small rack in the corner of the room. It was bare but still home-ish.

"And?" I questioned, petting the fox on my lap.

I was sitting on my lazy boy chair, Haruhi on the other, Kyouya on a rocking chair I brought from downstairs, The twins and Tamaki on one couch and Mitsukini and Takashi on the other. I don't know why I can say their names like that in my head but out loud it's always so formal.

I looked over at Takashi and got lost for a moment. He had been looking around the room and through the slidding door behind me to see the green forest. He was a very handsom man, great eyes no doubt. His eyes snapped to my one green and I looked away blushing and my heart beating wildly.

Was I getting sick? Hmm It would make sense...

"Hey! Are you listening?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really. I dance, but I don't dance if front of people, plus I don't like to waltz much. Sorry." I said shrugging.

I knew about the whole thing with haruhi's dancing and I would rather not be involved with that.

"I'll reduce Haruhi's debt by another fifth if you come." Kyouya reasoned.

"Why? I bring no income on this." I said bluntly.

"Well actually you bring more people to Haruhi when you are near. Something about knowing her before this school makes you quite popular." He said.

"Well in that case...make it another third then." I said bargining with the Devil.

"One-Fifth."

"One-fourth. Finaly Offer." I said smirking at the guy.

"...very well but you have to wear a dress." He said, "Don't worry we will make sure that no one will know who you are." He siad smirking.

Damn.

"Hey Michi-senpai why do-" Hikaru started

"Have so many scars?" Kaoru finished.

"Hmm? Oh, well I had a very long past, both good and bad. Got scars from both." I said looking away.

That was the truth. I had worked so many jobs while in America. All jobs that were on my list. My dad, before he died, said that I need to have a list of things to do, to live life to the fullest without any regrets. So that's what I did. Really I only had one thing left to check off and finish the list. Fall in Love, I had never been in love. Never met a guy I wanted to date in fact. Never had the time. Anyway not all the scars are from the, actually few are, the others, the many that there are, are from two house holds that I would never wish on my worst enemy.

"I might tell it about you sometime. If I like you guys enough." I said smirking.

Haruhi was about to comment when my doorbell rang. Curious, I wasn't expecting anyone...

I walked to the door, and when I opened the door I wished I had never would have seen again.

My mother.

Well speak of the Devil and he shall come.

Shit...


	5. Painting the Scars

**In the 3rd chapter zen-garden-otaku asked what the song was and I just want to say it was Midnight Romeo by Push Play. This chapter is brought to you by the song Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam plus Sharada by her as well.**

**Story:**

The woman who I had never wanted to see was there, right in front of me. She had this evil glint in her eyes that showed that she would be up to no good. Though that does not surprise me, nor will that ever.

"Darling daughter! I have missed you so much! Why ever did you leave?" She used her sickly sweet voice, filed with all innocence.

"Michi-senpai...who is this?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, hello there. I am Michi's mother, Yuki O' Harrem." She said politely and nodded to the group.

"Why don't you live with your mom?" Haruhi questioned curiously.

"Oh well I guess I have pushed her to much... I asked her to clean her room, clean some rooms and do some laundry. I guess that was just to much for my girl. So she ran away." My _mother _said pathetically.

She looked me straight in the eyes with a look of defeat, but I knew it was an act. It was all an act. That bitch did horrid things to me.

"That doesn't seem right..." Haruhi mumbled.

"My daughter was such a good girl when she was younger, she always did what I asked, never talked back or hit me." She said with a tear in her eye.

I was to shocked. I mean how would you take it if your mom was tell others these...these lies! And they were eating it up! They actually believed her.

"Well, Princess, as sad as it is to say, I don't want you coming around the club or any of the club members anymore." Tamaki said looking regretful.

"Haru-" I started looking at my friend but stopped dead in my tracks.

There stood my long time friend, looking at me like I was a monster. She looked at me with disgust, anger, and sadness. As I looked around the room at these people, they looked the same. They didn't know me well but they should know me well enough that I would never do that. It brought tears to my eyes.

Slowly they all walked out of the house, as the door slammed shut I knew what was to come.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise, whoring it up with the rich people. You must be a pretty good fuck. And who knew you would take them years younger.

"What the hell are you doing here, harlot?" I spat.

"Do not speak to me that way! I am your mother!" She screamed, slapping me with her ring cutting my face.

**+3rd Person/Time Skip+**

"Hey do you know what happened to Michi-Senpai?" A voice asked.

"No! I saw he was pretty beat up though."

"I wonder if he is getting bullied..."

"Or the Yakuza is after him."

"He is very mysterious and dark.."

...

One of many conversations of how the girl looked when she walked in this morning. She showed up in the regular male uniform without the blazer on and the sleeves rolled up. It was incredibly hot out and the students were allowed to wear their regular clothes, as long as it was appropriate. She was the only one who wore any sort of pants. What shocked people was the bandages up her arms, gauze taped over her eye, that already had the scar. What they didn't know was there was many more of those.

They would see her, the Host Club, at the windows, in class, in the halls. Everywhere, yet as much as it killed them, they would not talk to her.

The 3rd years watched during class as she stared out the window, staring out the window with her head up in the clouds. Never knowing when she was going to come down, the teachers didn't even bother her.

Slowly the day went on and on but they stayed strong and never spoke to her. When club time came around they walked slowly, still some hope glowing in them that she would show up and all would be well.

Waiting for the girls was the easy part that they got to laugh and joke just before. They had a few moments before that happened. It surprised them when the door opened suddenly and in walked in Michi. She completely ignored them, as they wanted, and walked passed them to one of the window seats.

They followed her silently as she pushed an almost invisible button by the side which opened a panel by the window.

"I didn't know we had these." The twins said.

"No one really knows about them. It is quite surprising she does though." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

The girl picked up a red folder very carefully and closed the panel. She got up and was walking away when someone caught her wrist. It hurt her but she didn't show it. Her bangs covered her eyes but she did turn and saw the small third year.

She shook him off and kept walking.

"Michi-Senpai I-" Kyouya started but she cut him off.

"Save it. I don't care what you or anyone has to say at this point. You told me to stay away from the club but I had to grab a document. It will be the last you see me around the club so no worries. You made your choice in who to believe. Next time listen to both sides. Pompous Asshole." She said and mumbled the last part, "I shouldn't be mad because you didn't know much about me, but now you probably do with all the research, but I guarantee that you still won't know a lot about me. Now you never will." She said.

"Mimi-" Haruhi said but was cut off bu none other than the girl again.

"No, I am not listening anymore. You should have known more than anyone that I would never do that." She said looking at the girl but looked older and more tired than she should have been.

She spun on her heel and left in a rush. Haruhi looked crushed by what she just heard, when she looked down she saw a painting. A beautiful painting that was of the whole Host Club and Michi herself. Her hair was pinned back and showed no scar. All was happy and calm.

Unlike now.

"Guys we have to come up with a plan, she is right. She had never done any of those things and I was a fool for believing that." Haruhi said looking determined.

They Agreed.


End file.
